Where They Went
by Forfun100
Summary: The war never happened. Abnegation released the information. Only the Faction leaders headed out into the world, leaving the Factions to be controlled by the next in line. What will happen when new leaders take the reins? AU sort of...
1. Introduction

Introduction At initiation

We are just celebrating. We're all smiles and excitement. I look across the room and spot Tobias standing and applauding slightly. He starts walking towards me and the other initiates when the screens along the walls snap on.

It's a message from Abnegation. There's a woman who appears, she talks about awful things. Images of wars and death, I'll be sick if I watch this much longer. Then she tells us that we are only an experiment. That our lives, our choices, everything about us is being documented, researched. We are the last hope for mankind.

When the video clips off (cut right before the end) shouting rises as quickly as silence fell. Everyone except me seems to shouting, asking questions. The shouts ring in my ears but so does the silence of my own voice. The leaders try to get a hold of the unruly Dauntless but it takes a while for them to settle down.

They propose a meeting with the other Factions as soon as possible, until then business as usual. Seems a bit too reasonable a decision for the normally rash Dauntless leaders. This is serious business.

We are all ordered back to our rooms. For the other initiates and I, this is the last time we'll be in this room. We all pack our things before going to sleep. I look around at everyone folding their meager belongings into small trunks. I'll miss this, I decide. I'll miss the close proximity with my friends. But I won't miss Peter.

"Christina?" I ask.

She looks up from closing her trunk, "Yeah?"

"What's next?" I don't want to ask about the whole new information video. I still don't know how to feel about that yet. It's too new and too much to think about. My mind swims with the information. Information that is hallow in answers.

"The rest of our lives I guess." She shrugs at my question.

"And I'm part of that right Christina?" Will asks walking up and holding her from behind. I think about Tobias when he does this, I couldn't find him after all that had happened with the video.

"Right." She smiles turning her head and kissing his cheek.

"Am I?" I ask jokingly.

"Course!" Christina chuckles.

"Do I get a kiss?"

"In your dreams." We laugh and joke a bit more before turning in for the night.

When morning comes the Dauntless leaders are already gone. But us initiates are required to choose our new jobs.

Being ranked first, I pick my occupation first. I choose to become a trainer for new initiates. However, that allows me to choose another occupation as well. I choose to be an apprentice to the leaders.

Tobias may not have wanted that kind of a life, but I have to do something in an attempt to change Dauntless standards. I have to try.

Uriah is up next, he joins me in my profession of training but chooses a computer specialist as his second job. Christina and Will pick their jobs. Christina's doesn't leave the Compound. Will is going to protect the fence.

We won't start work until tomorrow, depending on when the leaders come back we may get tomorrow off. That would rock.

I still haven't found Tobias, I know he's a big boy and all, but I miss him. I want to see him and ask him what he thinks about this whole ordeal with the Factions being just a science experiment.

I mean... Seriously? I'm just an experiment? My whole life feels like a lie. Even though in this reality it isn't I can't fight the feeling. I feel like someone's been watching me, like everything I've done has been scrutinized and analyzed thoroughly. It's creepy to think of someone watching me and using my choices as part of some unknown experiment.

"Hey Tris, we're going to hang out. Are you coming?" Christina is holding Will's hand.

I tune back into the "real world".

"Yeah." I say but then glance at Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene, "Actually, why don't you two have a bit of alone time. I'd rather not third wheel."

"You're not a burden." Will tells me.

"Yeah but you guys have your moment. I'll be fine." Christina shrugs.

"But you're eating dinner with us."

"Of course. See you then." They leave me to join Uriah.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my new partner in crime." He smirks, "Glad to have you."

"Cool." I chuckle.

"Hey you wanna practice shooting or what?" Lynn asks Uriah, punching his arm.

"Oh yeah, sure. Lets do it." He says, "You wanna come Tris?"

"You don't have to ask me twice! Let's go." I follow them down to the practice area. We spend a couple of hours messing around and actually having target practice before walking through the pit to look up where our new living quarters are.

I move into my new room, I'm pretty excited as it has its own bathroom and kitchen area. It's nice, small, livable. Did I mention it's close to Tobias's room? That's a definite plus.

I hear a knock at the door and expect Tobias. I'm slightly disappointed it isn't, but I'm more intrigued by who my visitor is.

"Tori?"

"Come on Tris. The leaders are back." I follow close behind her, everyone is making their way toward the cafeteria where the Dauntless are assembling.

I continue searching for Tobias, anxious to see him, but find Christina and Will first. I sit with them. We converse normally, though Christina sits on Will's lap, which yes is pretty awkward and I hope to god if Tobias and I ever become an official public thing I don't act like that. When the leaders finally come out to inform our faction of what is happening,questions are spat around without actually being heard.

"Calm down everyone!" Max calls out. Voices die out after a few moments, "Now as you know there's the predicament of the fence. The other Faction leaders have all made a decision on how we are to handle this new information." He pulls out a slip of paper, "All Faction leaders are to go outside the fence before it is decided whether or not it is safe for the entire population to leave."

There is outrage all around me. The Dauntless are curious, eager to fight and eager to explore this unfamiliar new world.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Max shouts, "It has been decided. Only the leaders will go. However, since we leave first thing in the morning new leaders must be elected in our absence. You all decide amongst yourselves. The other leaders and I have to prepare for tomorrow's journey." The leaders leave, people yell out nominations.

There are only a small collective votes that are actually considered. One new leader is someone I don't know his name is Keith, then there are votes for Tori, whom I vote for as well. The final vote is for Tobias. My Tobias. Now a leader of Dauntless.

We have an entirely new leadership, a whole new start. When tomorrow morning comes the entire way of the Factions will be rocked completely. I wonder what will change. If anything. I know at least Dauntless will change. With Tobias as a leader, there's no way we can't change. We have to.

But the rest of the factions... I wonder what on earth could transpire


	2. Chapter 1 Four Becomes My Boss

Chapter One Four Becomes My Boss

There is a pounding on my door this morning, "Rise and shine little miss intern!"

I'm already up and ready to go. I walk to breakfast in between Christina and Will just to be a nuisance.

They shove me aside playfully the entire way to the cafeteria. We eat a quick breakfast before heading off to our first day of work.

It's strange to think about two days ago. How everything changed in seconds. I am led to my very own office. As I'm being shown around and told that I'll be working under some more experienced leaders I realize something.

Tobias is my boss. Weird.

I mean yes he was my instructor, but now he's my boss. Like I work for him. How creepy is that? I mean working for your boyfriend who isn't supposed to be your boyfriend in the first place... It's complicated.

I am taken to a large conference room where the new leaders are convening.

"Well, well, well, look who's stopping by." Tori smiles at me, "Don't tell me you're our new intern."

"Sorry to break it to you Tori, but it seems I am." I smile back.

"We were just talking about you." My eyes flash to Tobias as she says this. Were they really?

He has a light expression, his eyes are bright today. Maybe it's because as of today he makes the rules. He can make the rules, no more Marcus, no more Eric, no more Max. Everything can be made new.

"We were just talking about tomorrow in fact." Keith says, "We'll be happy to inform you."

My guide leaves me alone to be informed of my new position.

"Tomorrow we'll be meeting with the new faction leaders. All of them have new leaders so new negotiations will have to be made." Keith hands me a file, "You'll be coming along. Taking notes, listening, interpreting. Write down your thoughts and such. I'm sure we'll have much to think over."

"More like much to argue about." Tori scoffs.

"I'm sure." I say with a smile. Tori tells me what to expect at the meetings. It takes all my work time for her to explain everything to me.

As I'm heading out to the cafeteria I feel a familiar lingering presence. I turn around as Keith and Tori exit in front of me.

Tobias is there staring at a screen plopped in front of him.

I walk back to him with a smile stretching across my face. I lean on his desk so he'll look up at me.

"You ready?" I ask.

He looks around me, "But we're alone."

"Yes. And I have a feeling that we can have a lot more privacy in my new room." I tell him smugly.

He laughs looking back at his screen, "I just have one more thing to do and then we can head back okay?"

I nod, and begin to tease him, "So we're doing the whole falling for my boss thing now?"

He laughs, "I guess so."

"I can only imagine all the work it'll take to keep it a secret."

"A secret? To hell with secrets. If it's a secret people will think you're available and you'll have to go on a fake date with Peter."

I stick my tongue out, "Don't even joke about that. Gross."

"Who would you prefer then?"

"You. Only you." I say. He smiles and I again notice how bright he looks. His entire life is changing, "You're so cute." I say.

"I'm cute?" He asks glaring slightly.

"Yes! You just look so happy. Like everything is finally falling into place." I lean down to whisper in his ear, "Everyone who ever held you down, anyone whoever made you afraid is gone. You're free now."

"Well in that case I don't mind being cute." He says exiting the program he'd been using, "Let's go."

He slips his hand into mine as we walk to my apartment. The warmth from his light spirit engulfs me, making me almost giddy to the point of wanting to skip down the hall all the way to my apartment. How can I not be happy when he emits joy from his pores?

When we walk into my apartment, "My new home." I say stepping inside, "It's not much, but it's enough."

"I like it." He says, as he closes the door behind him.

"You wanna sit?" I ask him.

"No." He says walking over and kissing me.

"I've missed you." I tell him when my lips are my own again. It's only a moment but I can feel his smile as our lips meet again... and again... and again.

Our hands wrap around each others clothes. I grip his shirt for stability. Maybe I'm swooning for him or maybe I just so euphoric I can't process anything.

I only know that we are two things, free and happy. And in this moment that's enough.

The next day I'm up before six and ready to move out for the meeting with the other factions.

I make a quick stop at Tobias room to pick him up for an early breakfast. We walk hand in hand to the deserted cafeteria. We eat an actual meal together, and despite the early morning we joke about this being our first real date.

We meet Tori and Keith at the platform for the early train.

"Ready you two?" Keith asks.

"Certainly." Tobias responds.

"Good, it'll be a great experience for all of us." Keith says.

"It's too early for your optimism." Tori shoves him harder than I'd think to be playful.

We all jump on the train heading into the city. The ride is quiet and calm. I might even go as far as to say it's the calm before the storm. We reach the center of the city and make it through to the meeting area. Abnegation is the only faction present.

And what a surprise it is to see my father sitting with a few assistance beside him. Our eyes lock for a few moments. Both of us clearly shocked and unsure of what to do. We leave it be, the meeting and our factions must come first. Besides I betrayed both him and my mother the moment I chose to belong to Dauntless.

I'm no longer their daughter, I betrayed them. But maybe I didn't betray them as much as Caleb. I know it's wrong to think. He's my brother and I love him but Dad hates Erudite. Maybe he'll think of me as a lesser evil.

I sit beside Keith and begin to set up for taking notes.

That's when Candor comes in, I meet an assistant just like me whose name is Josh. He seems to chipper and far to egger to know my every detail.

I would very much enjoy to shove him away. But out of Abnegation courtesy I don't.

Amity and Erudite show up at the exact same time. And before you ask, no, Caleb isn't there. I'm almost disappointed he isn't... I miss him.

"Let's get started shall we?" The Erudite leader announces. Everyone takes a seat as my fellow interns take up a station beside me, "I'm Emma." The Erudite leader introduces herself. "This is my colleague Judith." Judith gives a slight wave, an intern but to be respected as next in command.

I make a chart, dividing the paper into seven columns. One for each leader. Emma is first.

The Candor leader introduces himself, "Daniel McGee." He says sharply. I find no surprise he seems like a sharp man.

"Leslie." The Amity leader smiles.

"Tori."

"Keith."

"Tobias."

My father stands, "Andrew." He opens a folder in front of him, "I'd like to try something new."

"New?" Leslie asks.

"Yes. New." My father briefly glances at her, "I'd like to wipe the slate clean, with all the factions. By that, I mean. I'd like us all to put our differences in the past. If we are to live as an effective society it should be as one."

"Who says we're not living as one?" Emma asks

My father holds up the folder to her, "This information leaked to us about an invasion of the Abnegation sector of the city." Emma still looks at him with questioning eyes, "Led by the Dauntless, and the Erudite."

"Impossible." Emma stands up to face him.

"Impossible as in Erudite would never do such a thing, or impossible that we should get our hands on this file?"

"Impossible as in we would never do that. Erudite's goal is knowledge. Spreading the wealth of learning. We would never be so cruel."

"Well then you read this report." Father hands her the file.

Emma reads it quickly, "Unbelievable." She whispers.

"You knew nothing of this?" Emma shakes her head, "And how about you three Dauntless leaders? Did you know?"

"We didn't, Four, you were the closest one to Max." Tori answers.

Tobias stands up, "All I knew is we were to be chipped. Tracked at every time of the day. Only now that I think about it... It must have been control devices."

"And you think we're supposed to believe you had no part in planning this?" Emma asks

"You're supposed to trust our word yes. It's not my fault if you don't." Tobias snaps.

"We have a bigger problem here than just what's in this folder." Daniel says, "Trust for one thing. Clearly none of us trust one another."

"Clearly, we haven't been given a reason _to_ trust them." Emma says.

"Who is them to you?" Leslie asks, "We're all a community."

"No we're not." My father slams his hands on the table, "Don't you get it? We are not a community. We're separated so that we are not a community."

Daniel defends, "I would beg to differ! Each person-"

"Each person what? Contributes to society? To a society they don't fully know!?" Keith is angry, like really angry.

They shout. Leslie tries to calm everyone down. I look at the others in my position. We all have the same 'Oh my god' look plastered to our faces.

This is not going to be easy.


End file.
